Jantar de Natal
by Pipe
Summary: Finalmente os feriados de final de ano chegaram e John vai passar o Natal com a extensa família de Sherlock. Ele vai descobrir se é tão terrível assim como previram Mycroft e Sherlock.
1. Encontrando Nanny

_ Bem, dessa vez vou ter que fazer um aviso um pouco mais elaborado que o normal. _

_ Esta é uma obra de ficção sem fins lucrativos. Os personagens Sherlock e Mycroft Holmes, John Watson e Gregory Lestrade pertencem a Arthur Conan Doyle e seus representantes legais no momento e à BBC One, Steve Moffat e Mark Gatiss que estão usando no prezado momento para elaborarem a melhor série de TV sobre o tema atualmente. Wilhelmina Rutherford Harayashi e todos seus parentes são personagens originais meus. Apesar de Rutherford ser um sobrenome comum na Inglaterra e eu citar alguns fatos históricos nessa fic, todos os personagens ou acontecimentos da fanfic são fictícios e qualquer semelhança com a vida real de alguém é mera coincidência. _

_ Gostaria de pedir antecipadamente perdão, porque eu sou uma fã de Sherlock Holmes e apesar da diversão em escrever essa e outras histórias, mexer com um lado obscuro de um personagem tão carismático como ele é terrível. É tremendamente arrogante da minha parte criar uma família para Sherlock. Nos meus termos. Enfim, eu me absolvo da heresia tentando divertir vocês. _

_ Esta é uma fanfic feita por mim, então claro que vai ser slash/yaoi/male relationship. Se você não gosta não leia, simples assim. Há páginas e páginas internet afora com pares heteros para Sherlock ou histórias mais voltadas para o lado policial/suspense da coisa. Não perca seu tempo lendo para reclamar depois. Johnlock e Mystrade. E brigas por toda a parte, porque famílias grandes sempre proporcionam os melhores barracos de Natal. _

**A CHRISTMAS GIFT**

_Encontrando Nanny_

Contrariando os prognósticos nefastos de Mycroft, a revelação de que o Dr. Watson era gay não causou um total esvaziamento de sua clientela. Algumas pessoas ficaram mais reticentes, como aquelas que automaticamente associam homossexualidade e pedofilia, mas as pacientes idosas se recusaram a trocar de médico e muitas mães começaram a recomendá-lo às outras mães com filhas justamente por ele ser gay. "Ele é mais sensível e atento" diziam elas.

O que nem ele nem o namorado contavam era com o aumento do interesse das mulheres neles. O flerte aumentou e ficou mais ousado. Parecia que era ponto de honra para algumas mulheres provar que eles não eram gays e sim, com a mulher certa, retornariam para o mundo hetero. John tinha que ser mais paciente com as crises de ciúme de Sherlock e trabalhar melhor com as suas próprias. Sherlock não entendia a paquera como tal, mas adorava elogios. ISSO era irritante.

John chegou a desconfiar que Wilhelmina estava grávida por causa do mal estar em sua festa de aniversário. Mas não. Ela lhe confessou que era um desejo do casal, mas eles não iam conseguir por vias normais, já que a contagem de espermatozoides de Yoshihiro era baixa.

-Decidimos por fertilização in vitro no ano que vem.

No final de Novembro, John andava ansioso pelos feriados de Natal e não conseguia compreender o ar de desolação que emanava dos Holmes. Eles rolavam os olhos e suspiravam a cada pergunta de Watson sobre os preparativos.

-Você comprou os presentes? – Mycroft um dia perguntou ao irmão.

-Uma hora inteira perdida na Harrold's para comprar para aqueles que vão ficar aqui em Londres. O resto eu comprei e enviei pela internet direto para a casa da Nanny.

-Você gastou UMA hora na loja?

-Comprei tudo em vinte minutos. Sair da loja é que me custou. E nem é época ainda daquelas pessoas possuídas pelo espírito natalino. Perto do Natal deve ser pior.

-Você não pode mesmo me dar um carona?

-Não, Mycroft, não posso. Vou levar o Lestrade comigo e combinamos de sair às vésperas do Natal. Papai e mamãe nos enlouqueceriam se pelo menos um não fosse lá buscá-los antes.

-Eu poderia dar carona para o Inspetor Lestrade. Só não entendi o porquê de você convidá-lo. Ele tem família, não sei se você se lembra.

-Porque o divórcio dele foi homologado e não é bom que ele passe os feriados sozinho, remoendo. Se ele for para a casa dos parentes, vai haver muito daqueles dois tipos de conversa fiada: consolo falso e os casamenteiros – Sherlock mudou para falsete - "conheço um amigo que tem uma prima..." "e aí, já arrumou outra? Não fique aí, se lamentando. Sua mulher não perdeu tempo", "porque você não convida a vizinha pra sair?"

-Desde quando você é sensível assim aos problemas sentimentais alheios? John está te estragando...

-Não vou viajar antes. Não vou passar mais horas que as obrigatórias por lei com os nossos parentes. E só para constar dos autos, pelo John viajaríamos hoje mesmo. Ele está empolgado com a perspectiva de um "autêntico Natal em família".

-Por Deus. Ele não sabe como é...

-Não, não sabe. Você, que vai chegar antes, esconda aqueles álbuns constrangedores com as nossas fotos de infância...

-Eu? Se você não vai facilitar as coisas pra mim, por que diabos eu facilitaria para você, caro irmão? Vou chegar antes e ainda ajudar a mamãe a procurar TODAS as suas fotos e dizer a ela que foi você quem pediu para mostrar ao John! Boa tarde, Sherlock!

-Mycroft, não... Mycroft! TE ODEIO! Ah, por que não posso simplesmente entrar em coma até a virada do ano?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Sherlock, obrigado por me convidar para o Natal com sua família. Mas eu me sinto mal por não levar nada para eles.

-Lestrade, eu já enviei, via correio, presentes para todos, em meu nome, em nome do John e no seu. A sua presença lá conosco é super necessária, para um pouco de normalidade esses dias. Vocês dois vão se dar bem com os cônjuges, creio eu, e vão poder fazer companhia um para o outro, no pior dos casos.

-Não ligue pra ele, Greg. Ele vem pintando um quadro soturno sobre esse Natal em família desde que aceitei o convite, em Julho.

-Família é SEMPRE complicado, John. Casal e filhos já é uma situação estressante, e conforme o círculo aumenta, os problemas também.

-Oh, Senhor, obrigado por pelo menos UMA voz sensata nesse hospício. Eu tentei, sem sucesso, explicar ao meu namorado como é uma reunião de família com 8 filhos idosos, 24 netos adultos e até onde eu lembro, em torno de 63 bisnetos de idades variadas. Mesmo não comparecendo todo mundo ou porque estão espalhados pelo mundo ou porque o trabalho absorve suas vidas, já vai ser o suficiente para tornar este feriado inesquecível. Como sempre. - Sherlock suspirou – Deus ajude a todos.

-Você é a rainha do drama. - John cruzou os braços.

Lestrade achou por bem desanuviar o ambiente.

-Por que vocês chamam sua avó de Nanny e não de Granny, como todos os netos britânicos?

-Porque é o nome dela: Nancy. Dizem as lendas que desde o primeiro filho ela se apresenta como Nana para as crianças. Minha avó nunca foi mãe, mamãe ou vovó. Sempre foi a Nana ou a Nanny, para a terceira geração.

-E ela está muito idosa, Sherlock? Quero dizer, muito debilitada?

-Para quem já está beirando os cem anos, ela está ótima. Aos oitenta ela ainda fazia trilha mas caiu num buraco de toupeira e machucou seriamente a perna. Foi necessário colocar alguns pinos e agora ela anda com auxilio de uma daquelas muletas reguláveis. Isso a irrita profundamente, ser dependente depois da idade. Mas ela é bem lúcida, até demais pro meu gosto.

-Todos os oito filhos estão vivos?

-Sim. As três flores: minha mãe, Violet e minhas tias Rose e Heather. Meus tios James, George, Roger, Jeremy e o famoso travesti da família tio Rudd. Que a essa altura do campeonato já é chamado de Tia Ruby.

-Mas ele é mesmo um travesti ou um crossdresser?

-É complicado. Operar ele nunca quis. Tomar hormônio também não. Namorar homens ele não gosta. Mas ele prefere se vestir como mulher e fazer coisas femininas: costurar, cozinhar, limpar a casa, fazer bonecas de pano. Foi um tremendo escândalo quando ele jogou tudo pro alto e se assumiu. Mas nós somos os excêntricos Rutherford. O choque foi só na hora, depois os vizinhos balançaram a cabeça e aceitaram como mais uma maluquice "daquela gente".

-Ele já era casado?

-Com três filhos. A esposa dele ficou, firme e forte, apesar dos falatórios. Os cônjuges são mais loucos que os membros do clã. Chegamos, que Deus me ajude.

John e Lestrade olharam para o portão alto e o muro de pedra. Sherlock pediu ao Watson:

-Você que está no whats da família, avise que chegamos e peça pra alguém abrir o portão. Ele é automatizado.

Enquanto eles entravam pela alameda, Lestrade assoviou:

-É uma propriedade grande!

-Não, na verdade meu avô preferiu manter essa entrada, a casa, uns poucos hectares para algumas árvores frutíferas e o lago. No século XVIII era uma fazenda a perder de vista, mas os herdeiros a enfiaram no nariz com dívidas. Após a Primeira Guerra o banco confiscou e leiloou. Muitos descendentes dos primeiros arrendatários compraram e fizeram pequenos sítios. Na primavera pode ser ver melhor as divisões das terras. É até uma vista encantadora...

-Vocês não consideram essa casa grande?

-É uma monstruosidade arquitetônica, criada pela mente prática dos meus tios, essa heresia! Era um chalé duplo, com sala de estar, de jantar, cozinha grande, três quartos, um para meus avós, um para os meninos outro para as meninas. Mas as crianças foram crescendo, se casando e dando cria. Daí algum gênio resolveu criar esse cubo horrendo, onde coubesse pelo menos metade do clã. Agora no andar superior temos um quarto com cama de casal e dois beliches para cada filho do meu avô, uma sala de estar outra de música, uma sala de jantar que dá pra fazer um baile de debutantes nela, uma cozinha que dá pra assar um boi na lareira e uma varanda nos fundos que chega até o lago. Nenhum lugar sossegado o suficiente para ler um livro ou se esconder do blablablá. - Sherlock procurou manobrar ao lado do carro de Mycroft. - E a sorte está lançada. Dependendo de quem abrir aquela porta agora...

Assim que eles bateram as portas do carro, a porta da frente se abriu. Um senhor alto de cabelos e barba branca sorriu, acenando pra eles se aproximarem:

-Ora, ora, então é verdade que William Sherlock veio se reunir a nós nos festejos desse ano! Bem vindos! Eu sou Jeremy Rutherford!

-Olá, tio Jer.

-Olá, senhor... eu sou John Watson!

-Rapaz, de tanto falarem seu nome nessa casa nos últimos meses, você dispensa apresentações. - riu o idoso – mas é um prazer vê-lo pessoalmente. E você deve ser o Gregory Lestrade. Bem vindo também! - e ele abriu espaço para que eles entrassem. - Violet! Seu filho pródigo chegou!

Eles até escutaram um "que bom!" ao longe, mas de repente não foi só Violet Rutherford quem veio da cozinha. Passos soaram de todos os lados da casa e John se viu cercado de dezenas de olhos azuis inquisidores e avaliativos. No meio deles, Wilhelmina saiu e veio abraça-los.

-Pessoal, o capitão John Watson e o Inspetor da Scotland Yard, Gregory Lestrade.

John franziu a testa, pensando "por que ela está nos apresentando dessa forma?" mas os outros primos começaram a rir.

-O fator de atração Rutherford por homens de uniforme continua firme e funcional. Nem Sherlock conseguiu escapar dele.

John olhou para o namorado, que estava vermelho de vergonha, já com o nervinho do queixo repuxando, num tique de desgosto. Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa para cortar o clima, começaram a abrir caminho para um som metálico e logo uma senhora idosa apareceu:

-Mais respeito com a atração por homens de uniforme. EU ficava muito bem no meu, por isso o avô de vocês ficou caidinho por mim. - gargalhadas agora. - Bem vindo ao hospício, Watson, senhor Lestrade. Bram, Wilhelmina, Oscar, levem as malas e acomodem nossos hóspedes. O resto volta pra ajudar na ceia. William? - E Sherlock se voltou para a avó – É muito bom ver você de novo...

N/A: Porque implicância entre primos é o que há de melhor e pior no mundo. Vamos ver se Sherlock sobrevive. 23/12/14


	2. A Historia de Nancy

**CAPITULO 02 – A HISTÓRIA DE NANCY**

Enquanto subiam as escadas com as malas, Sherlock e Nina apresentaram os primos para John e Greg. Bram também era irmão de Wilhelmina e Oscar era filho do tio George.

-É impressão minha ou seus nomes são tirados da literatura?

-Alguns. Minha mãe é apaixonada pela história do Drácula, então nomeou os filhos com nomes tirados do livro e todos nossos cachorros se chamaram Dracul. Só Gerald escapou. Já eu, Bram e Jonathan...

-Mas o meu nome foi tirado ganhador do Nobel de Química de 1904 e não de William Shakespeare. Assim como dos primos Arthur, Theodore e a Francis.

-Peter, Phillip, Gabriel, Albert e Marie foram tirados do Nobel de Física...

-E Robert, Ronald, Frederick, Edgar e Thomas foram do Nobel de Medicina.

-As preciosas garotas Rutherford saíram da literatura: Sylvia, Virgínia, Julia... Gertrude foi Nobel também. John, você ainda está chocado em saber que meu nome não foi tirado de William Shakespeare, não está?

-Está tão óbvio assim?

-Sim, está. - Nina riu. - Bom, fiquem à vontade, que nós vamos voltar para o trabalho escravo na cozinha.

-Não tão à vontade, por favor, que as paredes não são à prova de som. - provocou Bram, levando um beliscão de Oscar.

-Nina? - ela parou na porta – quantos primos estão aí?

-Ninguém da Tia Ruby veio, nem da Tia Rose, a família do tio Roger ficou presa no aeroporto por causa da neve e eles cancelaram. Tio George veio sozinho, porque nasceu neto novo e ninguém quis vir. Acho que então... devemos estar em umas 25 pessoas...

Sherlock gemeu. John passou para ele um saco de papel.

-O quê? Não, não vou hiperventilar... ainda.

Enquanto Sherlock se sentava na cama e pensava num plano para escapar da cozinha, Greg e John colocavam uma roupa mais confortável para ir ver no que podiam ajudar. Quando o Holmes mais jovem tomou coragem para aparecer lá, antes que o fossem buscar e isso sim, seria pior, os dois já estavam bem entrosados, um cortando frutas para o ponche e o outro quebrando nozes para o bolo.

As tias estavam fazendo pratos e alimentando todo mundo, diretamente do fogão e cada um comia ou em pé ou sentado perto da sua tarefa. Violet viu Sherlock espiando da porta e já foi preparando um prato para ele. Nanny o chamou para se sentar ao seu lado:

-Venha, querido, sua mãe já fez seu prato.

-Não, Nanny, eu não estou com fome, obrigado.

-William Sherlock, eu estou MANDANDO você vir até aqui, se sentar comigo e comer direitinho.

Sherlock engoliu em seco. John até teve medo que ele se virasse e saísse correndo, mas ele obedeceu sem muito alarde. E as conversas continuaram como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Enquanto ele comia, sem jogar a comida de um lado para outro como em casa, Nanny ia conversando. Assim que ele estava terminando, um tio abriu uma cerveja e encheu um copo para ele, piscando:

-Aqui não temos academia, mas a entrada está sempre cheia de neve, se você precisar de exercício.

Watson sorriu e continuou conversando com a tia Rachel, esposa do tio James. Enquanto picavam as frutas e mediam o vinho, ela foi lhe contando que Sherlock foi um bebê de capa de revista e manteve-se gordinho até seus oito anos. Aí ele se interessou pela dança e o desafiaram, dizendo que ele nunca ia conseguir.

-É uma família de gênio difícil, eles não medem as palavras, falam o que passa pela mente, então são crueis. As crianças eram mais, tenho que confessar.

-Mas seus filhos são amáveis, tia Rachel.

-Gerry e Nina são. Bram e Jonathan eram terríveis. Viviam brigando na escola. Me lembro até hoje quando Wilhelmina chegou em casa, dizendo que Sherlock ia entrar no balé, Bram disse que era impossível com aquele peso e Johnathan retrucou "não, não assistiu Fantasia? Lá os hipopótamos dançam!"

-Ai, meu Deus.

-Não é terrível? É bullying! Dentro da família. Por mais que James e eu falássemos um monte pra eles, como ter certeza que alguma coisa não escapou para o William? Ele sempre foi persistente e determinado, mas nós, as tias, sempre tivemos medo que virasse anorexia. Ele não sente prazer em comer, não é verdade?

Watson sacudiu a cabeça, pensando nas inumeras justificativas que Sherlock dava para não comer. E como comia pouco. Um mistério da infância tinha sido desvendado. Até o final dos feriados ele conseguiria montar esse quebra-cabeça que era o passado do seu namorado.

Mais uma meia hora de "trabalho escravo" e todos os preparativos para a ceia estavam terminados. Todos os que estavam na casa se reuniram na sala, John sendo apresentado a todos, vendo finalmente as crianças que vieram. Ele se acomodou num canto do sofá, com Sherlock aos seus pés, com a cabeça encostada em seus joelhos e distraidamente, começou a desfiar o cabelo do namorado, enquanto conversava. Nanny chamou sua atenção:

-William adormeceu?

Watson olhou e concordou. Logo apareceu um travesseiro e um cobertor. Yoshihiro, Mycroft e Lestrade o acomodaram perto da lareira e se sentaram à sua frente, como uma barreira. Os primos estavam excitados com Watson. Eles adoravam membros novos na família. E pediram à avó:

-Nanny, conte para John como nosso avô se apaixonou por você.

-Céus! Vocês não se cansam dessa história velha, não? - mas era óbvio que nem eles se cansavam de ouvir nem ela de contar.

-Eu nasci em 1924, seis anos depois do final da Primeira Guerra, na França. Meus pais eram extremamente paranoicos em relação ao período de paz e logo se mudaram para Londres. A minha educação foi peculiar, porque além das matérias comuns, eu tive aulas de defesa pessoal, tiro e pilotagem. Quando a Segunda Guerra estourou, todo mundo olhou para meu pai como um visionário. Eu tinha dezesseis anos quando me apresentei à RAF como voluntária. No começo, eu ajudava mais em terra, com os voluntários da brigada de incêndio e depois no resgate pós bombardeios. Mas eu me sobressaí, porque eu sou muito mandona – risos entre os parentes – e nessas horas faz bem alguém assumir a liderança. Cheguei a pilotar alguns aviões para transportá-los das fábricas para as unidades de manutenção onde eram equipados e depois para os hangares de onde sairiam para a batalha propriamente dita. Foi numa dessas vezes em que eu vi seu avô pela primeira vez. Um homem que de tão alto, andava meio curvado, ruivo, com enormes e inocentes olhos azuis, em trajes civis no meio dos pilotos e dos oficiais.

-Imagine a impressão que nosso avô teve ao te ver sair do cockpit e tirar o capacete, com aqueles cabelos pretos encaracolados que você tinha, Nanny. - riu Peter, um dos primos de Sherlock.

-Papai dizia que parecia uma valquíria. Andando reta, imponente, exalando perigo. - tia Heather completou. - Coitado dele.

-Mas ele não veio falar comigo assim, logo de primeira, como vocês fazem. Agradeço que os jovens de hoje sejam mais diretos.

-Nanny, os nerds não mudaram. Continuam os mesmos, esperando que alguém tome a iniciativa. Nós sabemos que o clã só se multiplicou porque os cônjuges foram lá e convidaram esse bando de gênio pra sair. - provocou o tio Jeremy.

Risos. John esperou acalmarem para perguntar:

-E o que o seu marido fazia lá, Nanny?

-Charles Rutherford havia sido o destaque da sua classe de Engenharia Mecânica e Aeronáutica em Cambridge e depois da guerra terminaria o doutorado em Física. Um rapaz muito inteligente, com uma memória fotográfica e tradutor do mundo em fórmulas matemáticas. Ele calculava como poupar combustível, fazia ajustes para obter o máximo desempenho do motor, traçava rotas seguras para os nossos mas letais para os inimigos. Meus companheiros o elogiavam mas tiravam sarro da sua falta de sociabilidade. Um dia me enchi disso e resolvi tirar a limpo essa timidez toda. E coincidiu de ser num dia em que eu estava com o uniforme completo, saia, casaco e boina. Ele estava lá, no canto dele, debruçado sobre aquele monte de papéis de cálculos. Eu entrei, cumprimentei-o e virei sua cadeira. Ele só ergueu os olhos pra mim e... eu nunca tinha visto uma pessoa enrubescer daquela forma. Charles parecia tão doce, tão indefeso, vermelho, balbuciando um "Na-na-nancy... eu, eu..." com aqueles olhos azuis arregalados que eu nem pensei duas vezes. Tirei os óculos dele e beijei aquela boca!

Assovios, palmas e muitos gritos de "Isso aí, Nanny!" John e Lestrade começaram a rir, entendendo porque eles adoravam aquela história. Mas atrás deles, sons de bebês resmungando. Todos olharam. Sherlock já estava acordado, mas havia dois bebês dormindo com ele, um ao seu lado e outro menor em cima dele.

-Oh, então eles estavam aí.

-Sim, obrigado por serem mães atentas. O único lugar da sala sossegado era comigo, pelo visto, seus escandalosos. Kiefer, não é? - Sherlock apontou para o menino de uns três anos. - Este eu não conheço.

-É o Michael. - o primo Albert veio pegar o filho.

Sherlock bocejou e se sentou:

-Duas horas na casa da avó e eu já estou comendo feito um porco, dormindo feito um pra fazer a digestão e servindo de travesseiro para a nova geração.

-Você continua a rainha do drama, Sherlock. John vai ganhar um Nobel da Paciência só por suportar essa arenga tanto tempo. - provocou Gerry – Você come feito um passarinho. Nunca seria um bom viking.

-Ele queria ser pirata, não viking!

-PILOTO! Eu queria ser um piloto, igual à Nanny. Mas atirador... Estar num Spitfire metralhando os inimigos...

-Sei bem os inimigos que você gostaria de metralhar, Sherlock. Mas eu vi muita morte e destruição na guerra e seu avô, que ajudou muito a equiparar as armas inglesas com o resto do mundo também.

-Hora do chá! Vamos preparar a mesa para um gostoso chá com biscoitos e bolos! As crianças podem subir para tomar banho... - tia Rose quebrou o clima tenso que ia se formando.

-Oh, meus olhos! - o primo Theodore brincou, ao ver um tio beijando a esposa – quem foi o depravado que colocou visgo em TODOS os batentes das portas?

-Foi a sua avó! Ordens dela!

-Nanny, se você quer saber como é um beijo gay, peça uma demonstração privada para o Sherry. Eu não preciso sair de um cômodo e pegar dois homens barbados trocando saliva.

-Bem, eu sei que vocês são a família mais implicante do planeta, com suas brincadeiras fora de hora. Mas eu não quero... melhor dizendo, eu não vou ADMITIR ESSE tipo de brincadeira na minha casa, nem depois que eu falecer, em hipótese alguma. Eu já tenho um filho que sofreu muito tipo de bullying até se assumir diferente. Porque era uma outra época e outras condições. E já tomei conhecimento, por meio de um dos bisnetos, que a avó dele do outro lado já condenou o namoro do Sherlock por ser "anti natural, ausência de religião na vida, depravação" e todo aquele blablabla de gente parada no tempo. Gente cansativa. Fui clara?

Um coro de concordância ecoou na sala.

-Vocês são uns fofos iludidos se pensam que uma senhora de 90 anos nunca viu um beijo gay na vida. - Nanny riu. - Mas eu gostaria muito de ver meu neto todo certinho e centrado beijar o namorado. Só por gosto.

-Nanny, eu não sou o avô Charles, e John não é você.

-Mas você está enrubescendo igual a ele, Sherry. E então, John?

-Nanny, realmente, você continua muito mandona. - John riu, pegou Sherlock pela cintura, virou-o nos braços e deu-lhe um beijo, não muito escandaloso por ter crianças na sala, mas não muito leve para marcar posição.

O clã aplaudiu, vaiou e assoviou para emputecer Sherlock, depois cada um foi cuidar dos seus afazeres. Mycroft suspirou para o pai:

-Não vamos aguentar até o dia 26.

-Vocês tem que aprender a se divertir mais. - e deu umas palmadinhas amigáveis no ombro do filho.

N/A: Muita pesquisa na internet sobre mulheres combatentes e o resumo é esse. Só pra constar, e eu vou ter que colocar um disclaimer sobre "esta é uma obra de ficção, os fatos aqui são inventados e qualquer semelhança com fatos e pessoas reais é mera coincidência", um Ernest Rutherford ganhou o Nobel de Química em 1904 e ele era neo-zelandês, que era uma colônia britânica na época.

O uniforme da Nancy era este:

E  
>eu estou manejando para dar impressão que o problema são as implicâncias bestas dos primos sem noção. Mycroft já tá ficando incomodado. 2412/14.


	3. Mycroft

**CAPÍTULO 3 – MYCROFT**

"_Mycroft suspirou para o pai:_

_-Não vamos aguentar até o dia 26. _

_-Vocês tem que aprender a se divertir mais. - e deu umas palmadinhas amigáveis no ombro do filho."_

Se afastando das vozes que iam uma parte em direção à cozinha e outra para os quartos, Mycroft foi se entrincheirar na sala de música. Ele não tinha ouvido a descrição da casa que Sherlock havia feito para o Watson, mas pensava a mesma coisa: não havia um local para se esconder nela. Nem sótão, nem porão, todos os cômodos eram feitos para abrigar um bocado de gente. Aquele monte de gente falastrona que era sua família.

-Intrometidos, faladores, indiscretos, abusados. Meu Deus, por que eu? Como eu fui cair no meio desse hospício?

-Mycroft?

-Aqui na janela, Greg. Tentando deixar minha mente branca e calma como essa neve que se acumula lá fora. Missão impossível com mais dois dias pela frente com esse povo...

-Sua família é ótima! De um certo modo, me lembra a academia. E você e o Sherlock me lembram os novos recrutas que não sabem rir de si mesmos. Eram os que mais sofriam lá dentro.

-Você é a segunda pessoa a me dizer isso hoje. Mas é difícil ensinar truques novos a animais velhos. E eu não tenho a mínima intenção de ser agradável com meus primos sem noção.

-Só baixe a guarda um pouco para aproveitar melhor este feriado. Você vai enfartar desse jeito.

Mycroft ergueu os olhos na intenção de demonstrar enfado e gemeu:

-Céus! Aquela velha maluca mandou colocar visgo até nas janelas!

-Não em todas. Só nessas _bay windows_ com bancos. Pra criar um clima mais romântico. - Lestrade resolveu provocar – não devemos desperdiçar o visgo. - e se debruçou sobre Holmes.

-Mas que diabommmmffff... - e Mycroft foi pego de surpresa pelo contato dos lábios de Greg. Foi um beijo até rápido mas não tanto para ser confundido com um selinho.

Enquanto Mycroft arfava e tentava entrar em foco novamente, Lestrade se endireitou e rindo foi para a porta, avisando sem olhar para trás:

-Vim só para te dar um recado: sua mãe te deu cinco minutos para estar na sala de jantar para o chá. Três já foram.

Levou mais que dois minutos para Mycroft afivelar a máscara de indiferença no rosto novamente. Mas ele se atrasou mesmo porque parou no batente da sala para escutar a conversa entre John, Sherlock e Wilhelmina:

-Eu te falei que era o inferno! E nem terminou o primeiro dia!

-Você se deixa levar, Cherry. Eles provocam todo mundo, geralmente o último a chegar. Já fizeram o Robert e o Mycroft passarem maus bocados esses dias.

-Acredito. É como o exército. Um bando de crianças grandes e barulhentas, procurando a quem atazanar. Logo eles cansam. Entre na brincadeira, não fique tão melindrado. Não dê munição a eles. Vamos tomar chá. Eu faço seu prato dessa vez.

Na sala de jantar, a mesa posta com metade da família tomando chá. Pelo alarido, a outra metade estava comendo na cozinha. Lestrade não estava à vista. Mycroft fingiu estar procurando a mãe.

-Acho que vou mandar Greg atrás de você sempre. O inspetor você atende mais fácil. - riu Violet. - prefere se sentar aqui?

-Aonde eu puder tomar meu chá em paz... sem ninguém fiscalizar o quanto eu estou comendo...

-Você e seu irmão são tão fissurados nessa dieta que quem ouve vai pensar que eram dois elefantes na infância. Coma um pedaço de torta! Daqui dois dias você volta a passar fome.

-Onde está seu guarda favorito, que não está nem lá na outra sala nem aqui?

-Ele já tomou o chá, agora está lá no quartinho da lenha, rachando uns pedaços extras. Lestrade gosta de ser prestativo.

-Ou talvez ele tenha descoberto o único lugar sossegado da casa e esteja apreciando o silêncio.

Violet deu uma risadinha e deixou Mycroft tomando seu chá sossegado, voltando a conversar com as irmãs. Depois de lavar a xícara e o prato, ele foi para os fundos, aonde se guardavam as toras para se rachar a lenha nos dias de neve. Parou e se encostou no batente a fim de apreciar melhor a visão de Gregory Lestrade de camiseta branca justa, suada nas costas, o suficiente para delinear quais músculos trabalhavam no ato de erguer e descer o machado.

-Pelo tanto de tempo que você está aqui, já deve ter rachado lenha pelo resto do feriado.

-Não. Estive um pouco aqui parado, aproveitando o cheiro da madeira, a vista da janela e o silêncio.

-HAH! Eu falei para minha mãe que você faria isso. Estou levando o pano de louça para a lavanderia. Quer aproveitar para enxugar o rosto com ele?

-Posso também tirar a camiseta e me enxugar com ela.

-Não faça isso...

-Por que não?

-Porque você está quente e suado do exercício e poderia ficar doente.

-Mycroft, você sempre sendo cuidadoso ao extremo. Tem que se arriscar mais, sabia? Além do mais, só vou tirar a camiseta. A camisa de flanela está ali.

-Oh, céus, você é teimoso e sabe-tudo como Sherlock. Faça como quiser, machão. Pegue uma pneumonia. Morra.

Lestrade se aproximou sorrindo, pegou o pano e enxugou o rosto.

-Você que é igual ao seu irmão. Só existe um jeito certo de fazer as coisas: o seu.

-Experiência de vida.

-Eu diria mais: os genes da sua avó. Agora que eu a conheci, tanta coisa ficou clara. Bem, vou ver se o banheiro está desocupado e tomar um banho. Segundo a agenda, temos que descansar para a ceia.

Mycroft deu uma risada sarcástica:

-Você está tão à vontade com meus parentes que eu acho que devíamos trocar de lugar.

-Meu divórcio ainda é recente, mas vou confessar: não ligaria de me unir a algum Rutherford. E não adianta procurar. Nesse batente não tem visgo. - e piscou ao passar.

Mycroft ficou pensando, tentando entender que tipo de conversa foi aquela. Mais estranho ainda: o que ele tinha ido fazer lá. Sacudindo a cabeça, foi levar o pano de louça para a lavanderia.

-Essa família está definitivamente me enlouquecendo...

N/A: Capítulo curto, mas divertido. Greg abalando estruturas firmes. 25/12/2014.


	4. Finalmente a ceia

**CAPÍTULO 4 – FINALMENTE A CEIA**

Algumas esposas preferiram jantar mais cedo com as crianças menores. Tinham ajudado na preparação da ceia e já conheciam bem todo o ritual familiar. Era legal nas primeiras vezes. Depois ficava tedioso.

Quem gostava tinha se recolhido após o chá e voltava agora para fazer sua parte. Yoshihiro era um deles. Entrou na sala de música e abriu o piano. Começou o aquecimento dedilhando canções infantis. Os bisnetos começaram a aparecer.

Albert abriu a caixa do violoncelo. Robert pegou o oboé. Sherlock afinou o violino. Julia entrou com a flauta transversal. Tio Jeremy trouxe o fagote. Harayashi pegou o outro violino mas Sherlock franziu a testa:

-Mas se Thomas não veio, quem vai tocar clarinete?

John pigarreou, tomando do instrumento:

-Se não há oposição, eu posso ficar em seu lugar.

Aplausos e assovios. Mais ainda pela cara surpresa de Sherlock.

-Realmente, é uma sensação maravilhosa fazer algo que você não esperava que eu fizesse. Valeu a pena tanto cuidado e segredo. Vou me esforçar mais durante o ano que vem pra continuar assim.

-Era sério que você tocava clarinete?

-Claro que era. - John franziu a testa – Não era só uma cantada fuleira. Eu voltei pras aulas e me especializei nessa música, pra tocar agora, com você. Com vocês. Tomara que eu me saia bem, já que vocês tocam todos os anos e eu vou fazer pela primeira vez.

-Wilhelmina, você que é a contadora de histórias oficial, tome seu lugar.

-Sim! É hora de...

-PEDRO E O LOBO! - gritaram os pequenos (e os grandes) Rutherfords sentados ao redor dos músicos.

John não deixou a desejar em sua colaboração para a história. Após o conto, os realmente pequenos foram mandados para a cama, Kiefer só subiu porque foi no colo de Sherlock.

-Aquelas simpatias inexplicáveis. William não é exatamente um homem jeitoso com crianças. - riu a avó do Kiefer, Heather.

-Mas desde a primeira leva de bisnetos, sempre houve um que se encantasse com ele.- Violet explicou a John.

Todos os músicos da família mostraram seu talento, até Lestrade se sentiu à vontade para fazer dueto a prima Francis em uma música natalina. E a apresentação de Natal terminou como sempre, com tio Jeremy cantando White Christmas para Nanny.

Revezando entre a cozinha, a sala de jantar e a sala de música, todos colaboraram, a ceia ficou pronta e a mesa foi posta. John pegou um prato, colocou bastante comida e se sentou ao lado de Sherlock entregando um garfo a ele. Parecia algo muito romântico, comerem do mesmo prato, mas era um engodo duplo. Ninguém saberia quem estava comendo mais ali, dando liberdade a Sherlock de comer o quanto e se quisesse, e John podia manipular o apetite do namorado, comendo mais devagar...

O jantar foi muito bem até o final, quando a conversa virou para os bisnetos, o futuro do clã, legado da família e...

-Wilhelmina, quando você vai nos presentear com o mais lindo dos mestiços desse planeta?

-Se tudo correr bem, Nanny, no próximo Natal já o veremos.

-Vão comprar um bebê? - tio Jeremy riu, mas o pai da Wilhelmina respondeu por ela:

-Não, velho tolo. Eles vão fazer fertilização _in vitro_. Vou ser avô de um bebê de vidrinho!

-Bebê de proveta, tio! - Era a especialidade de Ronald – mas não se usa mais esse termo. Espero que dê certo mesmo. Se vocês fizessem aqui na Inglaterra, eu adoraria ser seu médico, Nina.

-Ronnie, do jeito que você é cientista maluco, eu não arriscaria. Vai saber que tipo de experiência genética você não tentaria manipulando meus óvulos?

Enquanto eles riam, Nanny virou a metralhadora para o outro lado da mesa:

-E vocês dois, já pensaram em filhos?

-Não é muito cedo? Assumimos um relacionamento faz seis meses...

-Tem gente que engravida a namorada em menos tempo, William.

-Nem que eu quisesse. - ele riu.

-Nanny, tenha dó do pobre John. Já pensou no inferno que a vida dele ia virar, tendo que cuidar de DUAS crianças? - Mycroft tentou brincar, mas Nancy o ignorou.

-Sherlock, porque você não aproveita que Wilhelmina vai fazer fertilização assistida e não empresta um óvulo dela? Ela poderia gerar o filho dela e o seu.

Aquela frase teve um efeito devastador por toda a mesa. As mentes criativas dos Rutherfords enlouqueceram com a possibilidade. Yoshihiro e John ficaram boquiabertos. Ronald, cujas pesquisas eram na área da genética, quase implorou para que a ideia fosse aceita:

-JÁ PENSOU? Dois pais, duas cargas genéticas diferentes fertilizando UM óvulo e dando certo? Seria maravilhoso! Revolucionaria o processo para os pais gays terem filhos! Já que hoje se faz o comum, cada pai fertiliza um óvulo separado e acabam tendo dois ou mais filhos...

Sherlock só se levantou e saiu. Violet e John foram atrás dele. Mycroft explodiu:

-Por Deus, Nanny! Como você pode ser tão insensível e só pensar nos SEUS desejos sem verificar os sentimentos das pessoas? Nina não é uma incubadora de carne ou uma cobaia valiosa! Sherlock mal começou a se abrir para UM relacionamento que ele não tem certeza que vai durar e você já quer que ele assuma responsabilidade por uma outra vida! Ele não tem essa capacidade toda!

-MYCROFT! - Siger, seu pai, colocou a mão em seu braço – CALE-SE! Não fale nesse tom com a sua avó, nem use palavras que você vai se arrepender depois. Todo mundo aqui é adulto e vai tomar as atitudes que ACHAM que devem tomar. De mais a mais, seu irmão NÃO É NENHUM INÚTIL e ele tem pai e mãe vivos ainda. Se ele precisar, estaremos aqui para guiá-lo.

Mycroft se sentiu sufocar e saiu também. Lestrade ficou chocado, mas Gerald deu palmadinhas na mão dele.

-Fique calmo, todo ano é assim. Alguém reage violentamente, porque o negócio é chocante, há a comoção geral, daí vem o debate, as argumentações pró e contra, daqui a pouco os atores voltam e o caso é decidido. Quem precisa de novela quando se tem uma família grande?

No corredor, Sherlock brigava com John e Violet:

-Mas aonde você vai?

-Vou fumar! Preciso de sossego pra pensar!

-Filho, você parou de fumar!

-Sher! Está nevando!

-EU PRECISO! É isso ou o genocídio! Se eu voltar lá eu mato todo mundo, a começar por aquela megera mandona!

Violet chegou a abrir a boca para contestar, mas John balançou a cabeça.

-Deixa comigo, mamãe. Venha, Sherlock, eu abro um pouco a janela da sala de música.

A senhora Holmes voltou para tentar acalmar o outro filho histérico, que também estava gritando agora.

John entregou um cachecol a Sherlock, abriu uma parte da bay window e ficou longe da janela, encostando no piano. Sher tremia ao acender o cigarro, mas se firmou e fumou, devagar e pensativamente. Quando terminou, fechou a janela e bateu no banco, chamando John para se sentar. Suspirou.

-Viu? Eu não te disse? E agora até você está envolvido nessa loucura que é essa velha manipulando tudo e todos como uma grande titereira.

-Credo, como você é dramático. Na verdade, vocês dois tem razão. É muito cedo para termos filhos, porque nosso relacionamento é recente, mas já temos idade para pensarmos nisso. Até o bebê nascer, já teremos um ano e meio de união.

-E se... - Sherlock engoliu em seco, seus milhares de pensamentos num tornado F5 na escala Fujita.

-Diga. Me conte todos seus medos em voz alta. Sou eu que estou aqui, não Mycroft. Se houver algo que eu possa fazer, eu farei. E se eu não puder, descobriremos como te ajudar.

-E se Wilhelmina perder os dois bebês porque é muita carga para o organismo dela carregar? E se você não ficar comigo até o bebê nascer e a gente se separar, com quem ele vai ficar? E se Nina morrer no parto? E...

-E se você morrer antes de ver o rosto do seu filho? Como eu vou ficar? Não, eu sei que não é egoísmo seu que todas as suas dúvidas giram em torno de como você vai sofrer se tiver que voltar a ser sozinho, simplesmente porque eu sei que ESSE é o cerne de tudo. Fui eu quem te tirou da fortaleza tranquila e você não saberia voltar pra lá sem dano extremo. Mas a vida é feita de riscos. Até a vida comum das pessoas normais. Você nunca fugiu de um desafio, Sherlock.

-Esse vai ser o maior de todos. E se o bebê não me amar?

John riu, beijando o namorado com ternura:

-Por Deus, Sherlock, como isso seria possível? Um filho meu não te amar? Um filho meu e da Wilhelmina não vir programado para se apaixonar por você?

-Não tem nada a ver com genes isso aí. - Sherlock suspirou – mas bem que com dois empatas na equipe, ele poderia vir mais sensível. Ah, meu Deus, eu já to aceitando a ideia.

-Então vamos voltar pra mesa, que eu ainda não comi a sobremesa.

Sherlock riu. Mas se levantou.

Enquanto isso, Violet tentava acalmar o marido e tinha pedido ao Lestrade que fosse atrás de Mycroft.

"O único lugar tranquilo da casa e agora deserto" E Greg entrou no quartinho da lenha sem acender a luz. Dava pra ver a sombra mais espessa perto da janela.

-Minha mãe precisa parar de te usar como moleque de recado.

-Ela me superestima como alguém que te convence a fazer algo que você não quer.

-Não quero mesmo voltar para aquela mesa. Não quero nem ter que passar mais uma noite debaixo desse teto. Vou amaldiçoar John eternamente por ter me obrigado a vir. Eu sabia que era uma péssima ideia. Aquela... aquela mulher! Não, ela não é um ser humano! É uma bonequeira! Uma grande titereira acima de nossas vidas manipulando a família como se fôssemos marionetes.

-Wilhelmina pode ser a única Rutherford formada em arte dramática, mas o gene do drama está em todos vocês. - riu Greg – Sua avó força a barra, sim, é fato, só que seu pai tem razão: todos já são adultos aqui e podem recusar o desafio que ela propõe a cada um. Nanny empurra vocês como devia empurrar seu avô. Ela continua estimulando, desafiando porque ela sabe que vocês são como Sherlock: o tédio ronda e se não houver desafio, vocês se acomodam e estagnam.

-Um dia com ela e você já a conhece melhor que eu, Lestrade?

-Não. Mas eu vejo com mais imparcialidade do que você, que filtra com todas as mágoas que ela já te causou.

-Eu sou o Homem de Gelo, se esqueceu? Supostamente, nada nem ninguém me atinge.

-Mycroft, mesmo o Homem de Gelo tem um coração quente pulsando, senão ele morreria congelado por si mesmo. Precisa ler mais quadrinhos, amigo.

Mycroft riu.

-Não vou discutir fisiologia de super heróis com você, meu jovem. Onde diabos você estava quando eu tinha dez anos? Que seja. Para o inferno minha avó e tudo isso. Vou comer a sobremesa, porque eu trabalhei feito um escravo para merecê-la!

Se reencontraram à mesa, onde várias coisas haviam sido decididas. Assim que os quatro se sentaram, pediram a sobremesa, causando risos nos outros.

-Bem, Nanny, se Wilhelmina se dispõe a nos emprestar um dos óvulos dela, nós aceitaremos – John pigarreou – mas eu queria muito saber a opinião de Yoshihiro sobre isso.

-Os óvulos são dela, o corpo é dela. - o japonês iniciou – mas eu lhe direi o que se passa na minha mente agora que você vai tornar isso real. - Yoshihiro se levantou – Eu me sinto imensamente honrado em gestar o seu filho ao lado do meu, John Watson, porque graças a você, a mãe dele pode fazer isso hoje. Se você não tivesse se arriscado por ela, Nina estaria ou morta ou paraplégica. Poder dar a vida ao seu filho é uma retribuição à altura. - Harayashi se curvou.

-Parece que o bichinho do drama contamina a todos nessa família – Mycroft sussurrou ao Lestrade, que riu e cutucou-o com o cotovelo disfarçadamente.

-Então é real? - Ronald começou a se levantar – É VERDADE? A gente vai mesmo fazer isso?

-Sim, Ronnie, nós vamos. - Wilhelmina começou a rir. - Por favor, não enfarte.

-AH, MEU DEUS, MEU DEUS! ISSO sim é um verdadeiro presente de Natal. Eu não me sentia excitado assim desde o meu doutorado!

A esposa dele abanou a mão.

-Uma esposa de um Rutherford não tem ilusões sobre o que deixa esse povo excitado. Mas se o cérebro tá ligado, o resto do corpo acompanha. Obrigada, Nina.

Mais risos à mesa.

-Alguém quer chá? Ou café?

-Com conhaque?

-Um Irish Coffee agora cairia muito bem.

-Vamos pra sala trocar os presentes.

A troca de presentes teve risos, fotos, muita provocação, gemidos – porque Violet tricotou suéteres combinando para Sherlock e John – e alegria. Mycroft aproveitou que estavam ocupados e fugiu para o quarto, para aproveitar alguns minutos de sossego. Lestrade subiu atrás.

-Hoje você não vai me dar sossego, não é mesmo?

-Bem, desde que vamos dormir no mesmo quarto, não. E eu estou verdadeiramente cansado. Você pode pensar à vontade. Eu vou me trocar e dormir.

-Falando nisso, já escolheu a cama?

-Em qual beliche você está?

-Este. - apontou o da direita, embaixo.

-Posso dormir em cima. Não me mexo muito.

Mycroft começou a fazer conexões nada inocentes entre essas frases e se recriminou "Hoje foi um dia atípico. Não estou no meu juízo perfeito. Devem ter posto algo a mais no meu Irish Coffee."

Lestrade estava dormindo a sono solto e ele ainda pensando no dia quando John e Sherlock subiram.

-Seus pais não vão dormir com a gente?

-Não, vamos dormir com Gerald e Yoshihiro. Eles não vão fazer questão de dormir juntos na cama de casal. E eu gosto de espaço.

-Dormir, Sherlock, por favor.

-Transar com seu irmão olhando... tem que ser muito doente pra ficar excitado com isso.

-Senhoras, já está tarde pra começar um embate. Vamos dormir. Boa noite, Mycroft.

N/A: Nada como uma ceia de Natal animada. 27/12/14.


	5. Sobre titereiros e títeres

**CAPÍTULO 5 – SOBRE TITEREIROS E TÍTERES**

A manhã seguinte foi das crianças: presentes debaixo da árvore de Natal e mais canções com os pais e tios na sala de música.

Mas quem pode ficou nos quartos, dormindo ou só curtindo um momento de preguiça extra na cama.

Mycroft não fazia parte desse grupo. Se arrumou e desceu para o café, cumprimentando as tias e a mãe.

-Greg não acordou ainda?

-Não. Do meu quarto, somente Yoshihiro estava despertando quando eu saí. Mamãe, a senhora só pensa no Lestrade. Quer transformá-lo em genro? Está falando com o filho errado.

-Pois ele daria um ótimo genro! Vou conversar com Sherlock se ele não topa um casamento aberto a três!

As irmãs até choraram de rir. Mycroft ficou olhando para elas incrédulo. Depois bufou antes de voltar para sua xícara:

-Ainda bem que é só uma vez ao ano...

Enquanto Mycroft lia o jornal na sala, Lestrad e Watson se levantaram. Suas chegadas foram saudadas com entusiasmo na cozinha. E pelas risadas, Violet tinha mesmo proposto casamento aberto ao John. Ao levantar os olhos do jornal e ver os três parados no batente, Mycroft gemeu:

-Oh, não. Por que? Por que vocês não pegam uma pá, vão limpar a neve na entrada e me deixam em paz?

-Mike, quer dizer que você não quer agradar sua mãe e trazer o Greg para dentro do clã?

-Cunhado, fique à vontade para bajular sua sogra como quiser. Só não me ponha no meio e não me chame de Mike. Aliás, foi sua a ideia de trazê-lo pra cá, não foi? Já havia essa segunda intenção no ar, certo?

-Fui eu quem o convidou, Mycroft. Se eu encontrar uma bisneta mais acessível e menos resmungona que você, eu o apresentarei a ela porque ele não merece um ser tão mal humorado. - Violet perdeu a paciência. - Oras, por Deus, não é à toa que está solteiro até hoje.

-Não se estresse, mamãe. Aonde estão as fotos do Sherlock criança que você queria me mostrar?

-Ah, estão no quarto. Quer vir comigo? Vem também, Greg?

-Já vou. Só vou tomar uma água...

-Vai me cercar de novo, Gregory?

-Eu já vi suas fotos de adolescente, sei que você tem a mesma cor de cabelo e os olhos do seu avô, senão eu diria que você é adotado, Mycroft. Como pode ser filho da sua mãe com esse humor?

-Sherlock costumava dizer que eu fui amamentado com limão. Eu ainda acho que você foi vítima de algum dos casamenteiros desta família, só não consegui definir qual. Mas eu não sou exatamente um bom par romântico. Então, vou estragar o planinho desses amadores.

Lestrade riu.

-Deus, como vocês se acham. É até divertido. Eu só te beijei pra provocar, Mycroft. Também não tenho nenhum interesse romântico na sua pessoa. Vou ficar um tempo "fechado para balanço".

-Você é do tipo que beija meninos e meninas, han?

-Nunca fui preconceituoso. Escolhi me casar com uma mulher porque estava apaixonado. Mas já andei pelo outro lado da cerca.

-Escolho meus parceiros pela descrição e pela falta de vínculo amoroso. Apenas sexo.

-Oohh, quão maduro você é. Por favor, me poupe daquela lenga-lenga de "amor é uma fraqueza a qual eu não posso me dar ao luxo". Amor é só para os fortes. Para aqueles que caem e levantam, sempre. Não para quem tem medo de se quebrar e vivem na redoma, tremendo. Nisso, Sherlock está à sua frente. -e virou-se para sair, mas Mycroft segurou seu pulso.

-Não vou cair nessa de "desafio você a me provar o contrário", Lestrade. Não vou jogar os joguinhos de manipulação das mulheres dessa casa.

-PORRA, MYCROFT! Muda o disco! Nem tudo na vida é um jogo de poder! Nem tudo que acontece no mundo é culpa da sua avó. Eu, hein? Me solta. Vou lá me divertir com a sua mãe e o John. O que foi?

-Se você está "fechado para balanço" emocionalmente, porque não ficar comigo apenas por satisfação física? Eu gostaria. Você é um homem belo, além de muito sexy. Ou toda essa conversa de "amor é para os fortes" só serve pra mim mas quando é a sua autopreservação tudo bem?

-Acabei de assinar os papéis do divórcio e estou carente. Você está sendo cruel, seu bastardo arrogante. Não vou conseguir a dicotomia necessária se entrarmos nessa agora.

-Então me deixe tomar conta de você. Sou bom nisso. Eu guardo suas costas até você se fortalecer. Quando você estiver bem, está livre para me deixar.

-Depois a sua avó que é uma titereira, manipulando.

-Está nos genes. Estou te oferecendo um acordo, não um romance. Sexo em troca de conforto.

-Vou pensar. É um pacto com o diabo, de alguma forma.

-Pelo menos você não renegou logo de cara. E olha, este demônio está faminto, se isso servir de incentivo. - e puxando Lestrade mais perto, Mycroft o beijou.

Sherlock, que estava procurando John, com a xícara de café na mão, meio sonolento ainda, ao enfiar a cabeça na sala e ver essa cena, prendeu a respiração e se cumprimentou por não ter derrubado a xicara nem feito nenhum som. Mordendo a boca para não rir, subiu as escadas tentando ser rápido mas silencioso e rindo foi procurar o namorado lá em cima.

-Oh, não, vocês estão vendo essas fotos ridículas mesmo... - gemeu ele, ao encontrar a mãe e o Watson.

-Estamos tentando prever como vai ser o filho de vocês. - riu Violet. - Mas você levantou feliz hoje?

-É que eu testemunhei uma cena lá embaixo que me divertiu. Certas pessoas têm habilidades que você nem imagina... Diabos, na verdade, eu estou chocado. A gente não deve ficar pensando na vida sexual das outras pessoas.

John e Violet estouraram em gargalhadas, enquanto Sherlock ficava mais constrangido e vermelho.

Quando os três desceram, Siger estava com um sorriso misterioso:

-Que foi, papai?

-Mycroft saiu de carro para "espairecer".

-Até aí, nenhuma novidade. Achei mesmo que ele ia explodir nos últimos dias.

-Sim, mas normalmente ele sai sozinho.

Sherlock explodiu em riso novamente. Violet só relanceou o olhar pra ele antes de rir junto. John puxou o namorado pro vestíbulo.

-Me conta o que está acontecendo.

O Holmes mais jovem respirou fundo e colocou os dedos nos lábios, pra tentar o autocontrole.

-Quando eu passei na sala à sua procura, peguei Mycroft beijando o Lestrade. BEI-JAN-DO. Pegada firme pelo traseiro e cabeça inclinada para a outra boca não escapar. E agora descubro que eles saíram.

-Tem alguma hospedaria na região?

-Pra quê? O carro do Mycroft é espaçoso, é só abaixar o banco. Lugar deserto por causa da neve é o que não falta.

-O nosso também é, sabia?

-Bem... olhando pela janela, estão faltando alguns carros lá fora. Não creio que todo mundo resolveu comprar pão fresco hoje.

-Então, Sher?

-Por favor, Watson, gostaria de me acompanhar num passeio de carro à região?

-Teria o maior prazer em fazê-lo, meu caro Holmes. - respondeu John, inclinando a cabeça de lado e dando um sorriso muito malicioso ao namorado.

-Gosto disso. - Sherlock abriu a porta – Improvisos safados.

Num estábulo vazio, dois corpos se enlaçavam debaixo de um edredom. Mycroft pediu para Greg não ser delicado e usar palavras de baixo calão. Lestrade sorriu com o canto da boca:

-A classe trabalhadora te excita, Holmes?

-Os nobres são muito cheios de regras de etiqueta, até na hora do sexo. Broxante. Sexo tem que ser algo mais instintivo, animal, senão não vale a pena. Greg, seu corpo é maravilhoso, poderia gozar só de ficar olhando para ele. Mas prefiro fazer isso com você dentro de mim. Agora.

-Opa, sim, claro. Meu demônio pessoal está faminto, ele me disse. Um diabo ruivo, com belas pernas. - colocou as mesmas nos ombros e lubrificou as partes que seriam envolvidas no ato. Mycroft gemeu, rebolando. - Tem certeza que não quer que eu te prepare melhor?

-AGORA, GREG, QUE INFERNO!

-Ok, ok, estou indo! - e se posicionando, entrou. Mycroft até tirou as costas do edredom, mas logo se empurrou ele mesmo contra a virilha de Lestrade, respirando fundo. - Cara, que delícia. Você quer palavrões? Mike, sua vadia ruiva, vou te foder até sair lágrimas dos seus olhos. Você vai implorar para gozar.

-Um Holmes nunca implora.

-Veremos.

No final da tarde, a família estava toda reunida para algumas despedidas. As pessoas que precisavam tomar o avião para voltar para casa e trabalharem no dia seguinte já tinham feito as malas e se despediam. Os filhos do tio George se enquadravam nessa categoria, mas o pequeno Michael não queria largar o pescoço de Sherlock.

-Prevejo encrenca no ano em que vocês trouxerem seu filho.

-Talvez até lá ele já tenha me esquecido.

-Oh, sim? E Kiefer segurando a perna da sua calça não quer dizer nada, ne?

-William Sherlock, o encantador de bebês. -riu a mãe de Michael, Susan. - Venha querido, Toby te espera em casa.

-E foi assim que eu fui trocado por um cachorro. -Sherlock apanhou Kiefer do chão pelo casaco, deixando que ele balançasse as perninhas e abriu a porta. - Agora sou todo seu, campeão. Me mostre aquele seu robô novamente.

Sherlock não teve tempo para brincar com Kiefer. Mycroft já foi intimando:

-Bem, como fui eu quem trouxe papai e mamãe agora é sua vez de levá-los. Eu e Lestrade fazemos parte da minoria trabalhadora que pega amanhã cedo no batente e vamos embora hoje.

-São só quatro horas de viagem. E o expediente amanhã começa depois das 12h.

-Não pretendo passar mais uma noite nessa casa, caro irmão. Como sempre acontece quando eu venho, já tive minha cota de "Natal em família" pelos próximos anos. Você, que está perdendo o brio deixando se levar pelo amor, pode não se importar tanto, mas não vou deixar que fiquem puxando meus cordõezinhos e dirigindo minha vida.

John estava vindo da cozinha, dando o braço à Nanny e já se meteu, defendendo o namorado:

-Abaixar a guarda um pouco não quer dizer "perder o brio", muito pelo contrário, é preciso muita coragem para se dispor a amar alguém. Você não cansou ainda de acusar sua avó de manipular situações e pessoas?

-Você a conheceu há dois dias e já acha que sabe mais dela que eu?

-Pois eu vou dizer o que eu acho. Vocês adoram ouvir a história da Nanny de como ela era destemida, uma adolescente que era capaz de se defender e pilotar um avião aos dezesseis anos, ousada a ponto de seduzir seu avô gênio, mas alguma vez vocês pararam para pensar que Nancy não teve infância porque estava se preparando para uma possível guerra ou que aos quinze anos, quando toda garota sonha com seu baile de debutantes, ser apresentada à sociedade, ter amigos e conhecer um cara legal, ela estava correndo com uma brigada de incêndio, vendo pessoas mortas ou pior, feridas e perdendo tudo que tinham lutado a vida inteira? Vocês ficam reclamando que essa casa não tem porão nem sótão, mas já perguntaram à Nanny e aos seus tios mais velhos o porquê?

Jeremy sorriu e suspirou.

-Pois é, tio Jer. Obrigado por ter me respondido. Muito obrigado por ter respondido a todas as minhas perguntas, mesmo aquelas que remexeram no passado mais dolorido da família. Porque esse povo ligado nas Exatas são bem ruins de História e não ligam um fato no outro, porque muitas vezes a gente se liga só na árvore e se esquece de ver a floresta como um todo.

-Acredito então que você não vai se furtar a dividir sua iluminação recente conosco, pobres mortais que somos somente gênios mas não empatas?

-Não mesmo! A casa não tem porão nem sótão porque o pai da Nancy usava esses locais para esconder armas ou pessoas durante as guerras, e depois que os seus tios nasceram, para treiná-los como guerrilheiros. Igualzinho ele fez com ela. Enquanto Nanny se esforçava em dar um lar normal para a mãe dela, deixando os filhos para ela cuidar, comprando uma casa para ela limpar e cozinhar, o pai treinava os netos para uma outra guerra. Por isso todo Rutherford tem experiência em combate e estratégia.

-Não vejo como isso pode ser ruim. Tempos difíceis pedem soluções complicadas.

-POR DEUS, Mycroft! É muito fácil dizer isso sentado por detrás de uma mesa de escritório, em segurança numa metrópole. Quando você está em campo, durante uma guerra, vendo crianças de três ou quatro anos feito o Kiefer segurar uma faca diante do corpo agonizante de uma irmã maior para não a estuprarem enquanto ela morre, sua perspectiva muda. EU, como cirurgião, precisei amputar a perna de um bebê de uns dezoito meses para salvar sua vida, cortando o membro esmagado com um facão de açougueiro, enquanto a mãe e as tias fiavam numa roca lã mais fina que o normal para a sutura.

Mycroft ficou pálido. Sherlock olhava para o namorado com um misto de piedade e orgulho.

-Aliás, ninguém nunca teve a curiosidade de perguntar para a Nanny: vocês trabalharam com Alan Turing?

-Não. Nem fomos do seu círculo de amizades. Mas o vimos uma vez e soubemos do seu destino. ISSO abalou muito a confiança que Charles tinha nos superiores e o fez começar a questionar muitas coisas. Decidimos criar os filhos e os netos com liberdade e respeito pelas suas personalidades e escolhas. Por isso, as meninas podiam estudar e trabalhar no que quisessem e se os meninos quisessem fazer balé, eram incentivados. O desrespeito ao Rudd veio do meu pai, que travou a autoestima dele. - Nanny suspirou – Mycroft, você me lembra muito meu pai. Os fins justificam os meios, e a liberdade exige muitos sacrifícios.

-Nancy, não venha com pieguices. Você nunca deixou de ser uma pessoa prática. E de formar outros mestres na manipulação. Você sabia, John Watson, que essas duas pessoas que você mais considera na família, manipularam os fatores para que a sua paquera não te encontrasse aquela noite antes do Sherlock te pedir em namoro? Que feio, Nina e Nanny.

-Sim, cunhado, eu sabia. Posso não ter o raciocínio rápido dos Rutherford, mas não sou estúpido. - Sherlock escancarou os olhos e a boca – Sei juntar os detalhes. E se você tivesse amigos, saberia que esse tipo de coisa, dar uma forcinha para um casal se acertar quando o negócio está quase lá mas não engrena, é comum. Amigos e parentes adoram ser cupidos, e nem por isso são mestres manipuladores manejando marionetes. Você é muito repetitivo e cansativo, Mycroft.

-Ok, eu desisto! Eu sou o vilão da família, o cara que só traz infelicidade e discórdia por onde passa, então eu estou indo!

Gerald voltou do vestíbulo e soltou a bomba:

-Está nevando de novo!

-Mycroft, sua atuação dramática não vai levar o Bafta, então que tal escolher um novo quarto? Yoshihiro vai dormir com a esposa essa noite, portanto você e o Gregory estão expulsos, para dar privacidade ao William e ao John. - Nanny sorriu, se voltando para o outro neto – Sherlock, pare de devorar seu namorado com os olhos. Ele está ficando constrangido.

-Nanny, esse homem me surpreendeu o Natal todo.

-Que bom! Eu tinha que demonstrar algo, já que meu namorado faz isso desde que eu o conheci.

Sherlock chegou mais perto e baixou a voz:

-Enfrentar Mycroft de igual para igual me deixou tremendamente excitado. Oh, céus, John, foi ótimo!

-Bem, bem, já que nem a Mãe Natureza joga a meu favor, vou desocupar o quarto para a noite de amor do cavaleiro de armadura brilhante e sua donzela. Venha, Lestrade, vamos achar um quarto desocupado.

-Outra pessoa ficaria ofendida depois dessa discussão toda.

-Meu querido cunhado estava sendo o herói do dia mais uma vez. Não adoro essa faceta dele, mas já acostumei. E sempre que minha avó quer me elogiar, ela diz que eu pareço o pai dela. Pessoas românticas não pensam nisso como um elogio, mas diabos, o homem foi herói de guerra. Ele manteve a mulher e a filha a salvo enquanto voltava para a França a fim de se juntar à Resistência. Por meio de uma intrincada rede de informantes salvou muitos judeus e pessoas dos países invadidos que não se alinhavam com os nazistas. - Mycroft abraçou Lestrade e ergueu o rosto dele com uma das mãos – Eu não sou esse monstro insensível que eu deixo eles acreditarem, mas se você não tiver o pulso firme e engolir em seco, as atitudes necessárias não são tomadas. Tempos extremos PEDEM medidas extremas. É assim que eu sou. Não precisa gostar, não precisa me amar, mas aceite, Greg.

-Eu já assinei o pacto, Mycroft. Se você forçar mais um pouco, vai parecer que está me propondo casamento.

-Céus, estou cercado de comediantes. Ainda bem que este faz um sexo incrível. Vamos arrumar um quarto sem vizinhos. Quero passar minha última noite aqui bem instalado.

Com Lestrade rindo atrás dele, Mycroft foi arrumar outro lugar para dormirem.

N/A: Uma pitada caliente de Mystrade para vocês. Difícil trabalhar com Sherlock sem distorcer muito a sua personalidade nesse ambiente familiar. 31/12/14.


	6. Para o próximo ano

**CAPÍTULO 06 – PARA O PRÓXIMO ANO**

-Só uma coisa eu não entendo.

-Bem, temos que dar um desconto, afinal, você teve insights de um ano inteiro somente nesse feriado de Natal. - provocou Sherlock.

-Idiota! Mas a sério. Se na família da Wilhelmina os nomes são baseados em Drácula de Bram Stoker, porque ela é Nina e não Mina, como deveria ser?

Sherlock ficou olhando para John tentando não explodir de rir, e conseguiu, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos.

-Certo. Ok. Você tem TOC e eu devo ser solidário ao seu problema das coisas não se encaixarem.

-Sherlock...

-Estou brincando. Não precisa ficar emburrado. Nina não é Mina porque a minha avó colocou o apelido nela e pegou. Nanny dizia que Nina era parecida com ela na aparência mas o oposto na personalidade. Ni-na era oposto da Na-ni. E porque também "_minna_" significa "pessoal" no Japão e ia complicar para eles conversarem lá.

-Simples assim.

-Simples assim. John, você nunca me contou nada do seu tempo no Afeganistão. Eu... sempre achei que havia sido doloroso, mas...

-Talvez eu te conte mais, talvez não. Eu reviveria cada momento de pesadelo e... eu vi seus olhos brilhando lá embaixo. Você adora histórias de guerra, não é mesmo?

-Gosto. Mas... não é só pela adrenalina, momentos heróicos reais... na hora em que é mais necessário, o ser humano se supera e inventa. Ele tira forças de onde ele acha que não tem e faz o cérebro trabalhar de uma maneira única. ISSO sim, é mítico. O homem se tornando, nem que for uma única vez na vida inteira, aquilo que ele foi talhado para ser.

-Nem que se auto destrua no processo...

-São os sentimentos que destroem as pessoas. Sentimentos de culpa, remorso por não ter feito nada ou achar que fez pouco, dor por ter perdido alguém, alívio por ter sobrevivido, o que faz voltar ao remorso, sentimentos correm o ser humano.

-Mas são os que nos fazem ser humanos.

-Paradoxo. As pessoas sabem que sentir é sofrer e escolhem o sofrimento, mesmo assim. Ninguém escolhe amputar um membro para sentir dor, mas escolhem amar outra pessoa, mesmo sabendo que vai doer tanto quanto. Isso é tão estúpido!

John riu e abraçou Sherlock:

-Se você tivesse dito que era "ilógico" eu te chamaria de Spock. Mas eu te entendo. Está com fome? Você acordou tarde hoje, e só tomou aquele café...

-Você vai comer? Eu prefiro dividir um prato com você.

-Claro.

Ronald agendou o procedimento com os primos e John para dali a dois dias. Wilhelmina levaria os embriões para ser implantados pelo seu médico no Japão.

-A mais preciosa carga já carregada no mundo... - riu ela.

-Ronald, sei que você é um cientista louco e tudo, mas como vamos saber que na hora em que implantarmos os embriões meu e do Yoshihiro, vão vingar dois diferentes, não dois meus ou dois dele? Ou que Wilhelmina não vai gerar uma ninhada de quádruplos?

-A possibilidade de quadrigêmeos me assusta, mas isso é controlável. Poderíamos até pensar em implantar os embriões em dias separados, mas uma vez que o organismo dela se preparar para uma gravidez, ele rejeitará outra.

-Nem sempre.

-Nem sempre. - Ronald ecoou. - Vai querer mexer nos hormônios da Nina?

-Não é uma gravidez comum desde o início. Mas vou precisar que Marie me ajude.

-Querido William, todos os primos vão querer ajudar. (¹)

-Eu só queria um filho, está virando o filme do Frankenstein.

-Deixa de ser dramática, mulher. Nós só vamos, quimicamente falando, enganar seu aparelho reprodutor para ele aceitar mais uma implantação de embriões quinze dias após o sucesso da primeira.

-Sem prejudicar o bebê e sem provocar um aborto? - perguntou John.

-Isso. Vai ter que ser muito bem calculado, mas não somos apenas loucos curiosos. Marie, entra em contato com o Fred e o Arthur agora. Vê em quanto tempo a gente consegue os dados necessários. Começando amanhã, claro.

-Fantástico! Vocês dizem isso como se fosse algo trivial.

-Não é. Mas quando o desafio se apresenta, a gente diz "Alô, querido, que prazer em vê-lo!" - riu Marie – Frederick e Arthur, os filhos do tio Roger, são especialistas, um em Bioquímica Metabólica e o outro em Neuroendocrinologia.

John sorriu. Seu filho também ia ser uma "criança especial"? Ou será que contrariando todos os prognósticos ia ser como ele, comum? Se isso acontecesse, como os Rutherfords reagiriam? Nina disse que "somente o comum não é tolerado".

-Estou andando muito com o Sr. Ansiedade.

Sherlock, ainda conversando com Marie e os primos pelo Skype não ouviu, mas Nina riu baixinho:

-Passarinho que anda muito com morcego um dia acorda de cabeça pra baixo.

-Sim, acho que você tem razão.

Mycroft foi até o quarto da avó "se despedir":

-A previsão do tempo é que pare de nevar até meia noite e já me informei que as estradas vão estar limpas até às nove horas. Sairemos cedo, Nancy. Você me tirou do sério mais um ano, sua velha chata.

-É divertido. Você faz o estilo "nada me afeta" mas sempre fica nervosinho quando apertamos os botões certos.

-Te odeio. Agora me explica as partes que eu não consegui alcançar. Você manejou para a maluca da minha prima ativista ficar sossegada em casa, fora de ação durante um bom tempo, porque gravidez de gêmeos vai exigir mais cuidado. Certo. Mas Nanny, como vamos manter o bebê de Sherlock a salvo? Vai ser preciso mais que um carro blindado pra isso. Sim, eu sei que o carro que vocês deram para eles é blindado e com vidros à prova de balas. E ele não vai querer deixar o muquifo no centro.

-Mycroft, não vai ser preciso. Se preocupe apenas em comprar a cadeirinha de carro apropriada para seu sobrinho. Bye, bye, querido. Desejo um retorno seguro para você e o Greg. Por favor, cuide muito bem de Lestrade.

-Nanny, como você é insuportável. Obrigado. Me mantenha informado das merdas que você decidir, por favor.

-Oh, que linguagem. Modos, Mike querido. Até o bebê ocupar o berço da Baker Street muita coisa pode acontecer.

No dia seguinte, um último grande café da manhã e despedidas. Muitos abraços, beijos, últimas recomendações e lembretes. Sherlock dirigia para a casa da mãe ouvindo-a tagarelar com John no banco de trás.

-Sherry, sem chance de vocês voltarem para o Ano Novo, não é?

-Mamãe, não sei se você lembra, mas John tem família. E não é assim que os casais fazem? Um feriado com cada família?

-E o que você vai fazer no seu aniversário?

-O que a gente faz todo ano. Vocês me ligam, eu ignoro, Mycroft me dá um presente, eu jogo fora e o dia passa. Por favor, não vamos ficar sentimentais agora. E nem depois que o bebê nascer. Aniversário de criança é uma coisa. Adultos são outro departamento.

-Hah! Não sei onde foi que eu errei na criação de vocês. Somos tão festeiros...

-Talvez seja esse o problema. Vimos festas demais. Para uma vida toda e mais umas duas reencarnações.

Violet fez cara de desgosto, mas Siger e John riram. Depois de deixar os pais em casa, seguiram viagem para Londres. Na bagagem, comida pela próxima semana e muita coisa, muita coisa mesmo para planejar e decidir para o ano que ia vir.

N/A: (¹) Não, não é possível. Apenas naturalmente falando e as possibilidades são bem pequenas. Mas obra de ficção, então, vamos dar uma de Feiticeira Escarlate e jogar com as probabilidades a nosso favor. Pronto. Mais uma etapa fechada. Mystrade juntado, e um bebê Holmes a caminho. 01/01/15.


End file.
